Agility training
Agility training takes a lot of focus to maximize experience gain. Training agility involves point-click many times. Agility increases a character's ability to regenerate run energy. Recommend equipment for training includes: food, boots of lightness, a spotted cape or spottier cape, penance gloves, and the graceful outfit along with energy potions, super energy potions and/or stamina potions. Level 1-10 (or levels 1-25/30) Gnome Stronghold Agility Course is the only viable option from levels 1-10 and will earn a maximum of 7k XP/hour, with 86.5 XP per run. Brimhaven Agility Arena is also available at this level, but XP/hour is very limited. Level 10-20 Draynor Village Agility Course laps yield a maximum of 9k XP per hour, with 120 XP per successful run. Level 20-30 Al Kharid Agility Course laps yield a maximum of 10.9k XP/hour, with 180 XP per successful run. Level 25-35/40 Werewolf Skullball is a good way to train agility. With a little practice you can earn 10-12k xp/h. For this method you will need to have completed the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest and you need to be wearing a ring of charos. The Werewolf Skullball Course is located southeast of Canifis, you don't need food for this course, but energy potions would boost your experience. Level 30-35 Laps at the Varrock Agility Course yield 238 XP each , for a maximum of about 13.2k XP/hour. Level 35-50 The Barbarian Outpost is a good way to train from level 35 onwards. You must complete the Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl miniquest before you can use the outpost. Each Lap gives 153.5 agility experience, including the bonus of 46.5 experience on the last obstacle. You can complete the course in about 35–45 seconds. Max experience rate here is about 15.5k an hour. Food is advised, however, there are chicken and trees nearby if you wish to cook your food once you are there. Players who are interested in obtaining marks of grace may wish to continue with the Varrock agility course until 40, however, as they are only awarded by rooftop agility courses. Level 40+ One possible method of training past level 40 is the Brimhaven Agility Arena. Some players find the extra challenge and less repetitive nature of this method appealing. Experience rates vary greatly. Players must bring 200 gp to enter the arena. It is also recommended that players take a reasonable amount of food, and a few restore/agility potions to counteract the effects of failing the stat-lowering obstacles. The Canifis Agility Course provides excellent experience for this level of Agility; maximum XP rate is about 19.6k/hour. Level 50-52 (or 50-60) The Falador Agility Course offers 30.5k XP per hour at level 50 including failures, and will increase as you level and fail less. You gain 440 experience per lap. At 52, you may decide to go to the Wilderness course, otherwise you can continue at the Falador course if you want to keep getting Marks of Grace. Level 52-65 (or 47+) Many players consider the Wilderness Agility Course the best way to train medium levels of agility. 52 Agility is required to enter. You can also use a Summer Pie to enter at level 47, as Summer Pies boost your agility level by 5. However, 49 agility is required to pass the pipe obstacle, requiring occasional re-boosting if below. This course awards a total of 571.4 experience per lap. At best, players can get 45k experience an hour using energy potions without failing. At level 52-60 one can expect an average of about 35k experience an hour using energy potions. The best way to get there is by using the Ice Plateau teleport from the Ancient or Lunar spellbooks. An alternate method is to use the teleport lever in Ardougne (A knife is needed) or the teleport lever in Edgeville too. Players training here should take good food and light armour, and beware of pkers. They may also want to refill at the Mage Arena bank. Energy potions are recommended to be used always. Food is also recommended to not only defend against pkers, and also for those with low agility, as you will tend to fail the course losing hp. Those confident in their combat abilities could wear light armor, with some stronger armor, weapons, and other gear in their inventory. to combat PKers, They are usually lightly armored themselves, and will skull on weak-looking players running the course. Level 60-90 The Seers' Village Agility Course becomes a viable option at those levels with a maximum of 46,6k XP/hour or 58k XP/hour if you have completed the hard tasks in the Kandarin Diary to toggle the camelot teleport to seers bank, then teleport as soon as you finish a lap. The extra marks of grace that you will receive from completing the hard Kandarin Diary, ''more than covers ''the cost of the law runes to teleport. Using this method, without any falls, it would take 8900 laps to go from level 60 to 90 and would provide the player with 489.5k magic xp. This is the fastest agility training method until 90 agility when the Ardougne course is slightly better. Level 65-85 The Ape Atoll Agility Course becomes impossible to fail at 75 agility. Each lap gives 580 experience which leads to a maximum hourly experience rate of 49.7k xp. For this course you will need to wear a ninja monkey greegree. Level 70-80 The Pollnivneach Agility Course maxes out at 52k XP/hour. The normal xp rates however is about 49k XP/hour. Level 80-90 Laps of the Rellekka Agility Course will earn a maximum of 54k XP/hour. The normal xp rates however is about 52k XP/hour Level 85-90 (or 85-99) The Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course is the second fastest agility experience between level 85-89 agility. Each lap gives 2,375 xp and can be completed in 2.5 minutes. This means it is possible to get over 50k xp an hour here (up to 57k, if one performs consistent perfect laps, with minimum failures). Level 90-99 The Ardougne Agility Course offers the fastest XP rate, at a maximum rate of 62.3k XP/hour.